


Wings of Fire: The Accused

by LightseekerGameWing



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, Meeting Up For Coffee, Spooky Guards, i'll add as i go along - Freeform, sci-fi i guess, there's not really much else, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightseekerGameWing/pseuds/LightseekerGameWing
Summary: 1,000 years after the Dragonets of Destiny hatch, Pyrrhia is a very different place.Advances in technology have made the dragon planet a lot more like ours, with phones, computers, and more.  President Prestige has united the seven tribes, and the Silversight Guard protect society from the threat of crime. It truly does look like civilization is flying into a new era of perfection. A utopia, it could be said. A shining time of peace and safety for every dragon. Except, that is, for Vapor Goldsmith.





	1. Maps & Info

**Author's Note:**

> DOOT DOOT ALL ABOARD THE PRODUCTIVITY TRAIN  
> In case you're wondering, yes, I am following through with this one. I already have the first chapter ready and am working on the second chapter, so chill.

**_\--MAP KEY--_ **

Indigo: Approximate border of the SkyWing Uninhabitable Zone  
Green: Moonstreak  
Orange: New Terria (Capital of Pyrrhia)  
Blue: Silverstrike City

**_\--A SELECTION FROM PYRRHIA: A MODERN HISTORY--  
_ **

During the 6618 A.S. ( **A** fter  **S** corching) election, President Prestige was elected president of the SandWing Kingdom by the widest margin in Pyrrhian history. Her rival, Ridge, lost by 30 million votes. President Prestige quickly set to work using her power to make the kingdom safer by establishing the elite Silversight Guard to take down criminals, both current and potential.   
However, a small group believed that the mere concept of the Silversight infringed on rights established in the Brightdawn Convention (see Pg. 312) and began to protest. Even after it was eventually proved that it did not, the protests continued and quickly turned violent. Rebels received orders to kill those who were loyal to President Prestige. Thankfully, the Silversight were able to detain and prosecute all of them before any citizens were killed.  
After a year in office, the president recognized the need to expand the borders of the Sand Kingdom. She began to send soldiers to take the Claws of the Clouds Mountains and Jade Mountain Academy. The RainWings, however, believed the mountain range was theirs and fought back hard. A SandWing animus known as Padparadscha used her power to enchant tools for her tribe's army. With deadlier weapons, the SandWings won a decisive victory. The NightWings, IceWings, and SeaWings quickly surrendered after negotiations, leaving only the MudWings and SkyWings.   
After the Battle of Diamond Hill (map of battles on Pg. 589), the MudWings had no choice but to surrender. But the SkyWings, with great military might, clashed hard against the mostly united Pyrrhia. After a two year-long series of battles, President Prestige made the decision to drop 3 large nuclear bombs over the northern tip of the continent's "wing," causing severe damage that rendered the area completely uninhabitable, probably for at least 100 years. With their territory destroyed and the threat of major cities being wiped off of the face of the planet, the SkyWings were forced to surrender. By 6622, Pyrrhia was now one tribe. President Prestige was reelected almost unanimously.

 


	2. Prologue

ON THREE MOON WAY, there sits a house.

In that house, there was a room.

In that room, there was a desk.

And at that desk, there was a dragoness.

A young NightWing sat, scribbling furiously. By her size, she appeared to be about 7 or 8, but her face seemed much older. Her wings were closed on her back, shielding the paper she was writing on from any potential cameras. Every few seconds, the dragon would pause and erase a few letters, then resume her frantic writing. Finally, she stopped, satisfied with her handiwork. She decided to read over it one last time, just to make sure everything was spelled correctly.

_Dearest Atacama,_

_I'm sorry for making you suffer through my awful handwriting. However, using any digital way to talk to you has become too dangerous. I'm entrusting Morpho with this. If anyone else brings it to you, make sure to look thoroughly confused._

_Enclosed in the box that this is being sent with are several lists of new contacts. DO NOT LOOK AT THEM. They have requested anonymity until we need them. Plans are marked with a blue sticker._

_The Silversight is watching me closely, and They will surely read them if They have the chance. If They do, the entire Village will be slaughtered. Please, please, please be careful. There is a microphone in here, now. There's no camera, I don't think, but I can no longer speak anything against Them. Search your house._

     _Stay Determined,  
                                 Denali_

The dragoness nodded in approval, then folded it up. She tucked the letter in a blue cardboard box right next to her, then closed it quietly. She glanced out the window and flicked her tail. This was dangerous. No dragon, even a NightWing, should be doing this. But this was important. "For Pyrrhia, for all," she mouthed.

Suddenly, there was a massive THUD that rocked the entire house. She was thrown out of her seat and onto the floor.  _The Silversight._  As quickly as she could, she shoved the box under her bed. Just as she did so, her bedroom door crashed to the ground.

"PUT YOUR TALONS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM," the agent yelled. The second the arrested heard him, she blasted as much fire as she could directly into his face. He roared and fell back, thrashing like a fish caught on a fishing line. Knowing she had limited time, the dragoness took the chair from her desk and smashed the window open. She took one last glance at the house that the rebellion had operated out of for two long years, then disappeared into the night.

Without the box.


	3. Chapter 3

Vapor heard a knock at his door.

It wasn’t very uncommon, really; Atacama and Char visited often, and Chai dropped by with new cover designs often. He sighed. No matter how many times she had told her that no, he was  _ not  _ writing any music of any kind any time soon, she constantly tried to get him to. Lately, though, he’d noticed that she wasn’t visiting as often.

Another knock pulled him out of thoughts. “Coming,” he yelled. The RainWing and SandWing hybrid stood up from his couch and opened the door. 

A massive NightWing in a suit and silver-rimmed glasses glared down at him. “Vapor Goldsmith? Cousin of Atacama Goldsmith?” Vapor’s eyes widened. The Silversight had come to his apartment.

“I  _ said,  _ are you Vapor Goldsmith, cousin of Atacama Goldsmith? Please answer me or I will enter forcibly.”

“Y-yeah, I’m Vapor,” the smaller dragon answered. He stepped aside and let the NightWing enter.

The officer glanced around his apartment, then sat down in the middle of the floor. Vapor scrambled to get within viewing distance. The Silversight were known to get…  _ rough _ … with those who didn’t cooperate.

“Before we begin.” The agent’s tongue flicked in and out of her mouth, like a snake’s. “Are there any planned visitors that you will have within the next two hours, or any roommates currently in the apartment?”

“No, it’s just me.” He repeated the last two words under his breath. The dragoness nodded. 

“We’ll begin. How often do you see your cousin?” The interrogated opened his mouth, but was promptly interrupted. “I’m a mind reader. Don’t lie to me.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Vapor blurted. Instantly, he snapped his mouth shut in regret. The NightWing glared at him. Her tongue dashed in and out again.

“How often do you see your cousin?”

“Atacama and Denali both come over here weekly. Sometimes we meet up with a few other dragons at a coffee shop. The Daily Grind.”

The interrogator nodded. “And who’s Denali?”

“Her girlfriend. Denali Carprite.”

“Do you know either of their political affiliations?”

Vapor’s heart quickened a bit. “As far as I know, they’re both loyal to President Prestige. S-so am I. My entire family is-”

“I didn’t ask about your entire family,” the Silversight agent hissed. “You’re making me suspicious, dirtblood.” She stopped, presumably to revel in her charge’s terror, before continuing. “Do you know where your cousin works?”

“She’s a chef at the Glowstone.”   
“Mm. And Denali?”

“Cashier at MysticMart. I’m not sure which one.”

“As far as I’m concerned, this interview is now over.” She reached up to her ear and quietly tapped the moon stud on her ear. Vapor had been so terrified, he hadn’t even noticed it.

She flicked her eyes around the apartment, then focused in on him. “If you care about your cousin. Or Denali. You should see where they are right now.” She stood up and walked out of the room.

With shaking talons, the only dragon left in the apartment pulled out his phone.

_ hey. uh _

_ silveersight just showed up _

_ What? _

_ asking about you _

_ oh god _

_ did they tell you whyy _

_ no _

_ interrogator told me to check up on you and denali _

_ we need to meet up asap _

_ Yeah _

_ take denali _

_ when can you be at chai's place _

_ In 15 _

_ ok _

_ i'll get there before you _

_ Stay safe _

_ you too _

And with that, Vapor opened up the sliding door that lead to his balcony and leapt into the hustle and bustle of Silverstrike City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
